


The Great Uber Disaster

by kittyredemption



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged Up, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Swearing, Underage Drinking, give amity a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyredemption/pseuds/kittyredemption
Summary: In which Amity Blight is a pissed of Uber driver, and Luz is Luz.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow (The Owl House)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 160





	1. Night Driving

**Author's Note:**

> They are both 18 and college age in this fic!

Luz stood by the curb of the street and looked up at the dark and starry sky.  _ Goddamn it Gus.  _ Willow, Gus, and Luz had all been having a great time at the party. That is until Luz broke a vase and got herself kicked out. Willow had wanted to take her home, but Gus had insisted she would be fine, and Willow was far too wasted to argue. Now Luz was here. Drunk. Alone. Confused. Luz sloppily took out her phone. The device however slipped out of her hands and made a hard crack on the ground. As Luz picked up the phone, she thought  _ please don’t be broken please don’t be broken. _ Luz turned the phone around and desperately pressed the home button. To her despair, nothing happened. 

Amity was pissed off. Someone had been making fake uber accounts and sending her to fake locations just to mess with her. She didn’t know who, and she didn’t know why, she just knew that she was mad. Amity really needed the cash. She’d been barely out of debt sense her parents disowned her for well, “special reasons”. Debt was something Amity Blight wasn’t used to.  **Blight.** She hated that name. It just made her remember. Suddenly, she heard a loud honk snapping her out of her thoughts. Oh, the light was green. Amity was startled and her mind began to fill with rage. She slammed her foot on the gas and shouted, “FUCK YOU!” at the top of her lungs. 

Luz was so wasted. She could barely see anything beyond her. But she wasn’t thinking of how she’d get home, or what she’d say to her stepmother, all she was thinking about was her broken phone. Luz got frustrated with this and threw her phone into the busy street. Realizing her mistake, she scrambled into the road to find the phone. As she found it, she heard a loud honk and saw the blinding headlights of a car.

Amity knew she could get a ticket and knew she could get hurt, but it didn’t matter anymore. Nothing mattered.  _ What the hell do I have to look forward to.  _ She thought. She heard the other cars honking at her. She didn’t care. She just wanted to get home. Or die. Whichever happened first. She was a few blocks away from her apartment when she saw a figure crawling in the road. She slammed on her breaks immediately. Being distracted from her anger, she put the car in park and ran out to the person. They were wearing the strangest outfit Amity had ever seen. A tuxedo with a pink tutu and purple leggings. The stranger's face however was enticing, though being obviously wasted, the stranger had a huge smile plastered on their face. “Ohmagod are you okay?!” Amity asked the girl. “You almost hit me with your car.” The stranger giggled. “Yeah I know, do you have somewhere to go?” Amity offers her hand and pulls the girl to her feet. “My house is alllllll the way over there. Behind the walmart.” The girl slurred. 

Amity cursed to herself.  _ Why does the stranger have to live on the OTHER SIDE of town.  _ Amity helps the girl up into the car. This was going to be an interesting drive. 

“You’re not a creepy psycho stalker are youuuu?” The girl said drunkenly. “No, I’m an uber driver. I literally do this for a living.” Amity said coldly. “Coooool, I’m Luz btw.”  _ Btw? Who uses acronyms in real life conversation? _ Amity thought. Amity hesitates before responding. “Amity.” She focuses her eyes back on the road before Luz responds. “Well Amityyy, you’re suuuper pretty.” Amity feels her face go red before responding. “And you’re suuuper drunk.” She says mocking Luz’s drunken tone. “oOo my gAhd, you joked bAck!” Luz exclaimed. Amity giggled. “So do you give free rides to every drunk girl you see on the side of the road?” Luz asks. Amity rolls her eyes.  _ She must think she’s being sooo smooth.  _ “To be fair you were in the middle of the road, not the side. And what do you mean  **free** ride?” Amity shot back. “Oh uhmm, I don’t have any cash.” Luz said, clearly uncomfortable.  _ The girl is wasted, of course she didn’t get it dumbass.  _ Amity thought to herself. “Joking, I figured you didn’t have anything.” Amity paused.  _ Oh no did that come off as rude _ ? Amity looked in her mirror to see Luz still smiling. Phew. They sat in silence for a few minutes before reaching an old cottage stowed away in the woods. Amity parked and Luz unbuckled and got out of the car. Before shutting the door, Luz popped her head inside the door. “See ya later stranger.” She winked. And with that, Amity was left with a furious blush.

  
The next morning, Amity decided to do some work. She didn’t have anything going on. She’d had to drop out of college last semester after the ‘you know what’ happened. She couldn’t afford it anymore. She couldn’t afford anything anymore. Just a one bedroom apartment and a used minivan. Barely. Whilst driving to the location she was given, the strange girl was on her mind. She wasn’t even thinking in sentences per say, just thinking about the girl’s pretty eyes and bright smile. Amity wished she could’ve seen it more. She pulled up to a duplex to see a girl with bright pink hair staring at her phone. She climbed into the backseat and started rambling. “I’m going to the Victrola Building on the BIU campus please. I’m Boscha btw.”  _ Seriously, why is everyone talking like that. Did I miss the memo? _ Amity rolled her eyes. “My girlfriend Willow usually drives me, but she’s hungover as HELL so I was like, shit bitch, what am I gonna do??” Boscha ranted. Amity sighed and blocked out Boscha’s talking. When they got to the building, Boscha paused before saying something. “Someone left this on the back of your seat.” Boscha handed her a sticky note. ‘call me when im sober 349-2894 - xoxo luz ;)’ The handwriting was horrible, but Amity still understood the message. Amity’s face began to flush. “Looks like you’ve got an admirer.” Boscha said before closing the door. 


	2. Fuck It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity meet again.

Luz woke up with a pounding headache and Eda standing right in front of her. “What the fuck did you do last night?!” Eda shouted with an unamused expression. “Hehe, party?” Luz responded nervously. “Ugh, you hungover mess. I came in earlier and put your phone on the charger. Now get cleaned up.” Eda walked to the door. “Wait! Where’s Camilla?” Luz shouted from her bed. “Jesus, she’s at the store. Don’t get so worked up, you’re 18 for christ's sake.” Eda sighed and closed the door. Luz looked at her nightstand to see her cracked phone on the charger. She closed her eyes and pressed the power button. 1:17 pm. Luz looked down to see a message from an unknown number. “Hey.”  _ What the fuck. _

  
_ Shit shit shit fuck shit shit fuck. The fuck were you thinking Amity???  _ Amity looked down at her phone for the first time in 10 minutes. She’d pretty much sent the text and tossed it.  _ Read 1:17.  _ Amity was freaking out. Why was she freaking out? Her eyes widened with fear as she saw the texting bubble appear. “Uh, who is this?” Oh. Maybe she’d got the wrong number or something. “Uhhh, Uber Amity.” She replied. The text bubble began to appear, but then quickly disappeared.  _ oH no.  _ She thought. Her phone chimed. “oHHHH, HIIIIII” Amity giggled to herself.  _ Dork.  _ “THAT’S PERFECT. I HAVE CLASS IN 20 MINUTES DO YOU THINK YOU COULD TAKE ME.” Luz added. “Uh ya, you have to pay this time though.” Amity said. She hated to seem like a jerk, but she really couldn’t afford to be doing free work. “Oh ya that’s fine! You remember where I live right?” Amity didn’t respond, she just hopped in the car.

“Hey Amity.” Luz said with half a smile. “I wasn’t sure you’d remember me. You were pretty wasted last night.” Amity shyly smiled in the front seat. “To be fair, it was pretty traumatic.” Luz smirked. “What do you mean? You were smiling the whole time.” Luz giggled. “I always smile.” Amity felt her cheeks start to flush and her lips start to curl. “Of course you do.” Amity sighs. Not in a rude or judgy way, but more of an endearing way. “How’s the headache?” Amity asked, trying to make small talk. “Hurts. My step-mom asked if I needed a ride, but I said no.” Amity’s face filled with confusion. “Why’d you do that? It just costs you money.” Luz shifted in her seat. “I uh, wanted to see you again.” Luz blushed. Amity’s eyes widened. “Oh.” She sighed quietly. An uncomfortable tension filled the car. “Why?” Amity asked. “There’s just something about you.” Luz replied. Amity’s face was burning red. 

  
When they got to the university, Luz didn’t leave immediately, she asked a question instead. “Hey do you maybe wanna, hang out after my class?” Amity wasn’t that shocked, for she was secretly hoping for things to go this way the entire time. “Sure! I’ll meet you back here. And you won’t have to pay for the ride this time haha.” Luz giggled. “See you Amity!”

_ Why did I do this?  _ Amity asked herself as she waited outside of the building. She knew why. It’d been a lonely life ever since her parents cut their ties. She didn’t want to be lonely anymore. “AMITY HI!” Luz yelled as she ran out of the building. Luz however tripped on her shoelaces and went tumbling into the road. “Luz!” Amity shouted and ran to get her out of the road. They both toppled onto the sidewalk. “Seems I can’t stay out of the road even when I’m sober hehe.” Luz said nervously. “Are you okay?” Amity asked, still laying on top of Luz. “Ya I’m fine.” Luz giggled. Amity looked down and saw a scrape on Luz’s arm. She scrambled off of Luz and immediately took the girl's hurt arm in her hands. “You’re not fine, you’re hurt Luz.” Amity said in a disapproving tone. “This stuff happens to me all the time, really I’m fine.” Luz tried to make light of the situation. “I have first aid in my car. Follow me.” And so Luz did.

Amity unwrapped the plastic wrapping of the bandaid and placed it over Luz’s soft skin. “You know a lot about this first aid stuff huh?” Luz chuckled. “I wanted to be a nurse when I was younger.” Amity admitted. “I bet you study a lot then huh?” Luz said with a smile. “Emphasis on when I was younger.” Amity sighed. “Well what do you wanna do now then?” Luz asked and looked deeply into Amity’s eyes. “Get by. I’m not sure.” Amity stared back into her eyes. Luz placed her hand on Amity’s shoulder and leaned in so their head touched. “You don’t have to just get by, Amity.” Luz whispered and placed a soft kiss on the other girl's forehead. Amity’s face went red as she broke into a nervous smile. “Thanks.”

  
With Luz now in the passenger seat, Amity decided it was time to figure out where they were actually going. “So where are we going?” Amity asked. “Away.” Luz simply stated. “Away from where?” Amity questioned. “Everywhere, let’s just go and not look back!” Amity stared in shock. “But, I barely know you. We’re practically strangers!” Amity protested. “It sure doesn’t feel like we are. I feel like I've known you forever.” Luz says casually.  _ How is she so calm about this? Then again, it’s Luz. Of course she is.  _ Amity thought. They sat in silence for a while. With any other person and any other situation, Amity would have said no immediately. But Luz was right. What  _ was  _ Amity living for. When was the last time she felt something. When was the last time she got to decide her future. “Fuck it.” Amity said with a newfound smile, one she reserved for Luz. Luz’s eyes widened. “Really?!” Luz shouted. “Yeah. Let’s go.” Amity smiled with her hands on the wheel.   



End file.
